


Penumbra

by winstiel_28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Boners, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, Depressed John, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeliner, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kissing and Snuggling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Piercings, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretending to be straight, Princess Dean Winchester, Resolved Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Angst, Top Cas, Triggers, Unsupportive family, Upset Dean, anal penetration, hurt/ comfort, princess kink, punk cas, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The boy behind him looked around his age, maybe a little older, with a slicked up quiff gelled just the right way, striking blue eyes, multiple ear piercings, a little silver lip ring and a long leather trench coat on with muddy timberlands at his feet.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Close your mouth, Dean." The boy laughed.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Huh?" Dean was genuinely confused at the boy's words.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Oh my god, are you being serious?" The boy chuckled and walked around the back of the chair, placing himself beside him. He ran his tongue over the little ring at the right hand corner of his mouth and Dean was still speechless, who the hell was he?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Damnit Dean, it's me, Cas." And the boy turned round fully, covering up his lip ring with two fingers to see if Dean recognised him any better without it.'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't talk about Mom

Family events are supposed to become more bearable every time you attend them, right? At least, that's what Mary used to tell her eldest son.

Dean thought back and knew that she'd only said it to stop him from whining. But every single year on the exact same day when John insisted that Dean and Sam had to go down to Florida to spend some time with family friends for a week always made him feel sick.

They'd arrive and at first it would be okay, everybody would talk for a while and share funny stories about things that had happened over the year, but that evening everybody would be annoyed with each other again.

 

So this year, as John threw suitcases into the trunk of his shiny black car and passed Sam the bag of sandwiches he'd made for the boys to eat whilst they drove, Dean couldn't help but feel bitter. He knew now that even though he'd always hated these damn gatherings, they had been so much better when his mom had been there, and now she wasn't, so he was going to have to face the lot of sympathetic relatives without her.

"Oh cheer _up_ , Dean, it might never happen." John patted his green-eyed son on the back and opened the back door for Dean to climb in, because of course Sammy would get to sit in the front.

Dean tried to be nice to his twelve year old brother, but he could be fucking annoying at times.

For example, when Sam had been snooping around in Dean's bedroom a couple months back and found a magazine with men on it, he'd hidden it and threatened to tell their dad, of course Dean had to give him a beating to get it back, and after that, he'd gone and told John who hadn't believed him anyway.

Because John Winchester liked to sit down with his eldest and sip beer from cold bottles and discuss women with him, and Dean had to go along with and pretend his was interested in things that actually made him feel very, very uncomfortable.

John would sit back in the creaky wooden chair on the porch, beer bottle stuffed in his large hands, his eyes looking up to the dark sky and he'd sigh and say:

"There ain't nothing nicer than a little lady to hold onto at night." He'd pause and shake his head, back on earth again.

"It sure is _nice_ to have a man to talk about these things with." And Dean would agree, downing the rest of his beer and standing up to leave his father, who was bound to get too drunk to see in a few hours, outside on their front porch.

Dean threw his bag down beside him, resting his head against the window as John put the key in the ignition and pulled out of their front drive.

 

"Long ride ahead of us boys, you might as well get comfy and listen to some music," John stated.

Dean looked at him in the mirror and couldn't help but scowl bitterly at how happy he looked. What was there to be happy about when all they were doing was driving away from their problems for a week?

John was still so fucking emotionally _unstable_ over the sudden death of his wife that he'd fly so damn high and then crash so low that Sam and Dean wouldn't hear from him for days on end, and the two brothers weren't much better.

No matter how annoying Sam was, at least Dean could confide in him things that he couldn't tell their father, like the fact that he was actually gay. And sure, Sam had teased at first, but after a while he'd accepted the fact that maybe this wasn't just a phase for his older sibling.

 

Dean thought over the people he expected to see at this stupid get together, he thought about the annoying aunts and uncles. Although they'd say hello, they never spent the whole holiday with the Winchesters.

The only people who usually stuck beside the three of them for the whole week were the Novaks, a small family who were very close family friends.

Dean couldn't remember a time when he hadn't known Anne and Fred Novak and their two sons who happened to be slightly different in age to the two Winchester boys.

James was eleven and had always been friends with Sam. Dean could remember that they had always fought as children over stupid things, but now the two were pretty close.

And then there was _Cas_.

He was seventeen and had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Dean had always liked his eyes.

They'd grown up living pretty close together and they used to make mud pies out the front of both of their houses when they had been kids.

For some reason, that was one of the main things that stuck out of Dean's mind about Cas, making mud pies with him. It made him smile thinking about it. So maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after, at least there'd be someone to talk to.

Last time they'd gone to Florida, Cas had brought his girlfriend with him, at the time, and they'd spent the holiday together and sort of left Dean out, but hopefully Cas would be alone, because the two got on _brilliantly_.

~

"Damnit, dad, are we nearly there? I'm so _bored_!" Sam whined from the front of their car, shifting around on his leather seat and smacking his head against the back of the chair.

"Quit your _moaning_ , Sam, we'll be there in about half an hour, okay?" John didn't wait for an answer, just tuned the music up louder, the familiar sounds of Kansas filling the car.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd been to sleep three times already, dozing slightly before being awoken by the sounds of laughter as Sam told their father another shit joke, so he decided sleep was ruled out.

The sky was beginning to turn grey outside. Dean glanced down at his black watch and checked the time; they'd been driving for hours, and it felt like damn days.

John had had the windows rolled down most of the way and Dean could feel the humid Florida air blowing through the window and rushing over the three of them. It was quite uncomfortable.

"Here we are boys!" John laughed excitedly, clapping his hands together and turning to face his two sons.

Sam was half asleep, mumbling lightly under his breath and Dean was so fucking bored that he would have been excited about seeing a dog crap on the sidewalk.

"Come on, Dean, help me get the stuff out the trunk." And Dean climbed out the car, flicking Sam on the ear as he did so to wake him up.

His legs felt like jelly. He'd stood maybe two times since they'd starting driving and now they were hurting like hell.

That usual Florida rain was beginning to splash down and a few drops splashed against his neck and dripped uncomfortably down the collar of his shirt and ran down his back, leaving him squirming as he stood.

~

John had put their luggage up into their hotel room and had changed from his grey t-shirt that was thick with sweat from the humid air outside and how warm their car had become, and he was ready to go and meet the rest of them.

"Dad, can't we just stay in our room for tonight? I'm not really in the _mood_ to talk to anyone." Dean paused and bit his lip, contemplating on whether to say his next comment aloud or not. He decided he should: "All they're gonna wanna do is talk about mom, and I don't _wanna_ do that."

"Dean, we are on _vacation_ , I'm _not_ discussing this now." And the happy look John had painted onto his face earlier that evening had slowly faded, just from that one sentence.

John began to stalk off ahead of the two boys and Sam couldn't help but feel annoyed with his older brother.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" But before Dean could answer, Sam had shaken his head and walked off towards their father, leaving Dean on his own again.

Dean hadn't _meant_ to upset their dad. He'd started to take caution in everything he said or did since the incident, and it was really starting to stress him out. He'd started having to make sure he didn't even mention her, but sometimes Mary was all he wanted to talk about.

~

Dean stomped out of the shiny elevator and glanced around the lobby, trying to find his annoyed brother and disappointed father.

John was standing near the bar with Sam sitting on a stool behind him, a man and woman were standing at his side but Dean couldn't make out who they were.

Rubbing his palm across the back of his neck and yawning, Dean glanced across the lobby, trying to find somewhere to sit where nobody would see him or talk to him.

 

"Can I get you a drink?" Dean turned around and frowned slightly, confused at the random stranger who had just offered to buy him something.

The boy behind him looked around his age, maybe a little older, with a slicked up quiff gelled just the right way, striking blue eyes, multiple ear piercings, a little silver lip ring and a long leather trench coat on with muddy timberlands on his feet.

"Close your _mouth_ , Dean." The boy laughed.

" _Huh_?" Dean was genuinely confused at the boy's words.

"Oh my _god_ , are you being _serious_?" The boy chuckled and walked around the back of the chair, placing himself beside him.

He ran his tongue over the little ring at the right hand corner of his mouth and Dean was still speechless, who the hell was he?

"Damnit Dean, it's _me_ , _Cas_." And the boy turned round fully, covering up his lip ring with two fingers to see if Dean recognised him any better without it.

" _Fuck_." Dean couldn't think of anything else to say.

This was _Cas_?! Not that he was complaining - the boy in front of him was fucking _gorgeous_.

" _Fuck_ indeed." Cas chuckled, slipping his hand into one of the pockets on his coat and fished out a cigarette and a black lighter. "Hey, I need a smoke, come outside with me?" Cas suggested, already stood up as Dean, still speechless, followed him through the lobby and out of the front into the uncomfortably warm evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they mean the world to me and I love hearing what everybody thinks about my work.  
> Thanks everybody :)


	2. Cassie and the Princess

"You look so damn _different_ , Cas. What the hell _happened_?" Dean had only just got used to the fact that his old friend looked nothing like he used to, it was fucking with his head.

Cas pulled the cigarette from his mouth and slowly drew his lips, letting the smoke dance across his lips and fly into the evening air around the two of them.

"Needed a change, I was bored of the same old thing. I didn't like the fact that my ex still liked me the way I looked. So that's where this came from." Cas explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly and looking around the front of the hotel with those big blue eyes.

Dean looked down at his feet and tried to think of something the two could talk about, every time he saw Cas he felt small, not in a bad way, just like Cas was this person that nobody else could compare to; and to be totally honest, he was.

"So, what about you? What's the life of sixteen year old Dean Winchester like?" Cas smiled and offered Dean his cigarette, Dean took it and placed the end around his lips where it had been in Cas' mouth only moments before.

"Well, not too good to be _completely_ honest." Dean raised his eyebrow and exhaled, relaxing slightly at the familiar taste.

"Yeah, I heard." And Cas didn't say much else about it, that was the good thing about him, if he knew there was something Dean didn't want to talk about, he didn't push him into talking about it, he didn't see a point in making him feel uncomfortable.

 

"Why did you and that girl break up?" Dean asked after a while. Curious as to why anybody would want to separate from Cas.

"Ah, I think that's for a different time _darlin_ '." The older boy laughed, kicking his muddy boots across the ground and watching as a small cloud of dust rose from the concrete.

Dean didn't know what to answer, so he didn't, he just sat with Cas and thought about how much his life had changed since the last time they'd come to Florida, thought about how much had gone _wrong_ in that small amount of time where the Winchesters and Novaks hadn't seen each other.

"You wanna get out of here for a little while?" Cas asked after a while, Dean thought about his father and his brother and knew that the two of them would be happily talking away to annoying relatives, so he took the offer and followed Cas who walked around the back of the parking lot to a small black bike.

" _Woah_ , is this _yours_?" Dean nodded his head slightly, impressed.

"Yeah, got bored of trailing around with my parents all the time, needed something new. There was this guy selling this at the side of the street a couple months ago and I took it and got it fixed up for cheap, purrs like a _kitten_." Dean laughed and ran his hand across the paintwork, feeling how soft it felt beneath his fingertips.

Cas lifted his left leg over the bike and straddled it, moving himself forwards so that Dean could fit on behind him. The oldest Winchester boy mirrored his old friend and found himself sitting very close behind Cas, he wrapped his hands around his waist and the boy in front of him didn't say anything.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked over his shoulder, a small strand of hair had escaped his gelled quiff and was slowly curling up On the middle of his forehead, Dean thought it looked nice.

"Sure thing, _Cassie_." Dean laughed quietly.

"Damn, I thought you'd _forgotten_ to call me that, _princess_." Cas pretended to elbow Dean in the side and smiled widely, his white teeth bright under the grey clouds.

" _Hey_ , if you get to call me princess, I _definitely_ get to call you Cassie." Dean protested as Cas started up the bike and the roar of the engine broke the silent air around them.

~

John sat down on one of the dark brown leather sofas in the bar and put his best happy face on.

He'd just been speaking to one of his second cousins, a pretentious _bastard_ who liked to tell everyone every time he saw them that he graduated from Harvard with some of the best marks they'd ever seen, John really didn't _give_ a fuck.

Looking down, the middle-aged man smoothed out a crease in his navy blue shirt and looked across the heavily carpeted room in search for his youngest son who was sitting down with James Novak at the bar, drawing happily.

"Must be nice not to worry about anything." John muttered to himself under his breath, letting himself fall backwards slightly until his back was far into the soft couch.

" _You_ look like you need a cocktail." John looked up in search for the face that belonged to the familiar voice and a small gentle smile found itself on his face when he saw who spoke.

"Damn, I think it might have been over a _year_ since I spoke to you, Anne." John moved over on the chair so that she could sit down beside him.

"You're looking older nowadays John." Anne stated bluntly, picking up her tall glass and placing the small green straw to her painted red lips and drinking some sort of bright blue alcoholic drink.

"Don't sugarcoat it _too_ much, Anne."

"But I've seen how you are this evening, and you _can't_ let yourself slip away from your two boys." Anne Novak paused and dabbed at her mouth with a tissue before continuing "Mary would _hate_ to see you like this."

"I _am_ there for the boys, how would you know anyway? You haven't been with me for the last couple of months to see how _bad_ it is." John stated gloomily, looking down at the ground.

" _Dammit_ John, I've known you since you were _vaguely_ good looking, now you're a wrinkling old man wallowing in his self-hatred wishing that his wife was still alive, so don't give _me_ no crap." And Anne's expression softened and she placed a hand on John's reassuringly, noticing the tears in the Winchester's eyes.

"I just _miss_ her." He mumbled.

"Come here, you big _lump_." Anne replied, putting down her drink and pulling the six foot something into a hug that made him feel so small and numb that all he wanted to do was fade away, made him want to see his precious Mary again.

~

"What're you drawing, Sam?" James pulled himself onto one of the large bar stools and inspected his friend's picture that he'd been completing for the last few minutes.

"My mom and me." Sam answered, his hazel eyes still glued to the piece of paper in front of him.

" _Oh_." James went quiet and felt awkward, his mom and dad had told him before they'd arrived that he shouldn't talk about Mary to Sam, and he didn't quite know how to respond to the boy's comment.

~

"Where the _hell_ have you taken me, Cas?" Dean asked as he slid off the side of the motorbike and ran a hand through his messy light brown hair.

"Um, I'm not _exactly_ sure." Cas laughed loudly and continued "But it looks quiet here and I don't particularly like people, so y'know, here looks good."

"I can't get over how different you look." Dean shook his head, smiling as he sat down on an old rusting bench by the side of a road that looked almost empty.

"Well, _get_ over it." Cas smiled.

The older boy tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear and Dean noticed he had small black cuffs travelling up the side and a slim silver ring with a small cross dangling from the end pierced through his earlobe.

"Dean could you not just _smile_ properly, huh?" Cas' words surprised the younger boy and he turned, forehead creased and a confused look on his freckled face. "I don't think I've seen you look genuinely _happy_ since we got here." Cas stated.

"Well I'm not exactly a bundle of _joy_ at the moment." Dean replied, raising his eyebrow and biting into the side of his thumb nail as often he did when he got anxious.

"Mary was the _best_." Cas shook his head slightly and a small, sad smile touched his mouth.

"Yep, she sure was." And Dean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and blinked away the tears that we're starting to sting his eyes.

" _Hey_ , listen." Cas started softly, putting out one of his soft hands and brushing it across Dean's arm "She wouldn't want you to be sad."

Dean ran his tongue along his top lip and glanced around at his blue-eyed friend. "I guess not."

And a single tear spilled from his eye, slashing against the metal bench and disappearing, Dean rubbed his palms against his eyes until they were dry and tried to smile at Cas.

"Come here." Cas got a hold of Dean's top and pulled him over with surprising strength until the two were right next to each other, Dean gently rested his head on the older boy's shoulder until they were both comfortable and Cas moved his head round and gently kissed Dean's warm forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, its such a confidence booster to know people like my writing!   
> Thank you SO much everyone :)


	3. Your Eyes

"Hey, do you wanna know why I broke up with my girlfriend?" Cas asked quietly after a while.

Dean looked up, his head still resting in the crook of Cas' neck, he nodded in affirmation and waited for the older boy to speak again.

"She was cheating on me secretly, I didn't _tell_ her obviously because I wanted to get my own back," Cas stopped as Dean sat up beside him so that his green eyes were facing him, just so he could listen better "And when she came round my house, I was making out with another boy."

Cas said it with such a cool, genuine tone that Dean kind of laughed at first before what the boy had actually said started to sink in.

"Wait, are you _gay_?" Dean raised an eyebrow and sounded surprised.

"Well, _yeah_ I suppose so." Cas shrugged and turned to Dean, his blue eyes wide and sparkling "Hey, what about you?"

Dean gulped and looked down at the floor, although Cas had just admitted that he didn't like girls, Dean still felt uncomfortable talking about it, he didn't know why.

" _Ah_ , so _manly_ Dean Winchester isn't all that daddy _thinks_ he is, huh?" Cas stuck his elbow into Dean's side and raised his eyebrow, his mouth curling into a short smile and a little laugh escaping his lips.

" _Shut_ it Cassie." Dean shoved him and turned round, staring off down the winding roads and trying to think of something to say that would make all of this a little less awkward.

"So, _Dean likes dick_? Hey, that kinda rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?" Cas bent over and laughed loudly, his hair slowly moving up and down as he did so and the small cross in his ear dangling backwards and forwards.

"Ah _shut_ the fuck up." Dean answered, even when Cas was humiliating him he wasn't really mad, how come one person could have such an effect on someone? It really _wasn't_ fair.

Cas stopped laughing slowly and sat up, that crooked little smile still placed perfectly on his soft face.

"Anyway, _you_ can't really say anything, you like dick _too_." And Dean crossed his arms and stuck his chin out, smiling smugly as Cas made a low grunting noise and pretended to push him again.

"Suppose I _do_." He replied, poking Dean in the stomach and chuckling as the younger boy keeled over laughing, still as ticklish as he was ten years before.

"Well, at least you're admitting it." Dean nodded slightly and sat back, placing his hands on his stomach and sighing, his right leg outstretched whilst his left was tucked up underneath the bench.

"Unlike _you_." Cas answered back, putting his hand into one of the pockets of his leather trench coat and producing a silver comb, running it through his hair before looking into the reflective surface at the front of his motorbike to make sure it looked fine.

"God, can one person actually be so _vain_?!" Dean laughed and shook his head, resting his arm on the edge of the bench.

"Well, someone's gotta like the way I look, and if nobody else does, I suppose it just _has_ to be me." Cas shrugged his shoulders as though he'd just made the most logical point in the world and that Dean would have to be stupid to not understand him.

" _I_ like the way you look, Cas." And Dean gulped, swearing at himself inside knowing that he'd just sounded like he was hitting on the seventeen year old.

"What? _Eyeliner_ included?"

" _Dammit_ Cas, take something _serious_ for once, yeah?" Dean replied, why couldn't Cas just take a compliment anymore? It was like it was more than his look had changed, he seemed different and Dean didn't know if it was for good or not.

 

"Hey, what do you wanna do now?" Cas asked after a while.

"It's up to you, I mean it's getting kinda cold and I didn't bring a jacket." Dean looked down at his arms and realised they were purple with goose pimples, he hadn't thought about how cold he was until his lips were purple.

"You look _frozen_." Cas stood up and started to take off his leather jacket, folding it in his right hand and passing it to Dean who refused to take it for a few seconds before the older boy pushed it into his arms.

"You literally look like a kid in his dad's coat!" Cas laughed at the sight of Dean wearing his jacket, it swamped his massively, the bottom draping across the concrete and the arms so far past his hands that he looked like he didn't have any.

"Cassie, please stop." Dean smiled and sat down once again, his leg aching slightly.

"Don't give me that cute smile, princess. It's not gonna win me over _that_ easy." And Cas winked a heavily outlined eye at Dean before sitting down next to him again and wrapping a muscular arm around him.

"Hey do you wanna know something interesting?" Cas asked after a minute.

"Yeah, what?" Dean asked quietly, his face rested on Cas' chest, he could smell the scent of his cologne which smelt oddly like the fresh outdoors and of pine and fall and everything Dean Winchester loved.

"Last year was when I found out I was gay, and it was after we'd been to Florida. I'd spent the week with that _bitch_ of a girlfriend I was dating and I just remember I used to watch you jumping in and out of the pool with that six pack of yours all day; and I found out that I sorta liked it." Cas explained slowly, the place was silent when he finished speaking, no cars passed.

"Wait, _I_ was the reason you found out you were _gay_?" Dean couldn't help but sound shocked, seriously? This perfect boy found out his sexuality because of Dean?! It sounded way too good to be true.

"Well yeah, I mean _look_ at you Dean, I've _always_ liked you." Cas paused and bit his lip, looking round quickly at Dean to see his reaction "Ever since we were kids I've thought you were better than everybody else, and those damn _eyes_ Dean! Why do you have to have such _pretty_ eyes?" Cas laughed quietly.

"I _always_ liked _your_ eyes." Dean moved his head round slightly so that he could Cas' face from where he was sitting.

"Yeah but yours are the damn near prettiest things I've _ever_ seen." And Cas looked down until the two of them were staring endlessly into each other's eyes and then Dean could hear Cas gulping slightly, the older boy brushed his time across his lips as he usually did when he was nervous and he couldn't stop the sudden thudding of his heart.

"Cassie" Dean started quietly.

" _Yeah_?" Cas whispered back.

"Can you kiss me now?" A small smile danced across Dean's lips.

" _Yeah_." And before Dean could say anything else, Cas was slowly placing those soft-looking lips against his own and Dean felt an instant fire burning through the pit of his stomach and surging through his body.

A few moments past and Dean could feel the faint touch of tongue against mouth as Cas gently dragged Dean's lips apart and slid his tongue inside, running it along the underside of the other boy's tongue until Dean was gently moving his hand and locking it into Cas' slicked back hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated as always! :)


	4. Oh Dean

"Dammit, your kissing skills are even _better_ than your eyes, I didn't even think that was _possible_." Cas spoke breathlessly and a small, embarrassed smile slid across his pale face.

"That was even better than I'd imagined." Dean felt his face blushing hard but tried to conceal it by turning away and pretending to look down the road.

" _Oh_ , so Dean's imagined _kissing_ me before, _huh_?" Cas moved closer to his friend and leant in, trying to embarrass the Winchester for another time that evening.

"Oh, don't pretend like you're _surprised_." Dean turned round so the two were face and raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly.

"Well, I'll have you know that kissing wasn't _all_ I thought about doing with you." Cas nodded his head slightly and crossed his arms.

"And what else were you imagining doing to me?" Dean smiled, sitting back and pushing both his feet out so that he could rest comfortably.

"Well y'know, I've thought about your _cock_ quite a lot." Cas shrugged as though he'd just told Dean that he'd imagined him shirtless or something.

" _Woah_ , way to put it Cas." Dean laughed and couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, all he'd thought about for months on end was Cas lying next to him, their hands interlocked and their warm bodies close together.

"You asked and I _answered_ honestly." Cas smiled again and pulled Dean closer to him, wrapping his arm around him once more as though he was trying to stock up on physical contact that he'd missed out on since last year.

"And if it's any consolation," Dean started softly, looking up into those round blue eyes again "I've thought about your dick more than _anything_ else."

And Cas laughed loudly.

~

Sam packed up his pens and shoved them into his grey backpack, pulling on the zip until it was closed and slinging the straps over his shoulders.

"You wanna come and get something to eat with me?" He asked his friend James Novak who had been sat unusually quietly beside him whilst he finished his drawing on his mom and him.

"Um, yeah sure." James answered, climbing down from the high barstool and tucking it back under the table before following the tall twelve year old through the lobby to the large buffet at the side spread across three long tables.

~

John picked up the small glass of whiskey that Anne had brought him from the bar and drew it to his lips, taking a long sip and letting the honey-coloured liquid burn his throat.

"Where's Dean?" Anne asked after a few moments, picking up her plate and taking a bite of the extra cheesy pizza she'd just got from the buffet across the room.

"Oh, I'm not _entirely_ sure." John paused and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "If Cas isn't here, he's probably out somewhere with him."

"How is he coping?" Anne asked, taking up her wine and taking a small sip.

"He has good days and bad days at the minute, I know for a fact that he didn't really want to come this week. But I'm sure it's gonna be good for him, y'know, he might even go in the pool or wear shorts or something." John explained quietly, a sad look clouding his face at the thought of his eldest son.

" _Poor_ boy, he used to have so much confidence." Anne shook her head sadly, picking up her pizza again and starting to speak with her mouth full "If only people knew how to _drive_ carefully without being so damn _careless_."

"You're telling _me_." John scoffed, downing the rest of his drink before leaning back again, closing his eyes and thinking back to a time when his life was good and easy.

"Do you think he'll tell Cas?" Anne asked after a minute's silence.

"Well, it would take some balls to tell anyone about that, and that's the last thing Dean ever wants to talk about." John paused and thought over the question one more time "But Cas and Dean have always had a special friendship so, who knows? Maybe Cas will be the first person to find out that Dean is hiding the truth, I'm not entirely sure."

Anne raised her eyebrow and drank some more wine, looking over the lobby and seeing her husband wandering around alone, Anne put out her hand and signalled to Fred Novak to come over.

"Well, if it isn't John _Winchester_!" He chuckled happily, putting out his hand to shake but then pulling the middle-ages Man into a tight bear hug.

"Ol' _Freddy_." John laughed, scooting over a little further so that the couple could sit next to each other.

"Get your _own_ food, _pig_." Anne protested as her husband grabbed up her pizza and stuffed it into his mouth in two swift movements.

"How's work, Fred?" John asked after a minute, trying to make conversation that would avoid talking about Mary or his sons.

" _Shit_ , as per usual." Fred laughed, smoothing back his dark brown hair and tugging on the collar of his checked shirt.

~

Cas sat up and glanced down at the watch that tied around his wrist.

"It's getting kinda late now." He broke the silence and felt Dean's head resting heavily against his stomach as it moved in and out, in and out, in and out as he breathed steadily.

"I _want_ you Cas." Dean mumbled sleepily into the older boy's black t-shirt.

"Damn Dean, I want you more than _anything_ , but you're tired." And Cas gently placed two hands behind Dean's head and propped him up, staring into those green gems and smiling lightly.

"Yeah but I want you right _now_." Dean stopped and yawned deeply "Want your cock in my mouth."

And Cas couldn't help but wonder how good that would be, but there was no way he was going to take advantage of Dean in his tired state, so the best thing for him to do would be for Cas to take him back to the hotel for some rest after a long day of driving.

Standing up and letting Dean's head slowly touch the cold metal bench beneath him, Cas wrapped his arms around the Winchester's middle and began sitting him up until he thought it would be easy enough for him to carry Dean.

"Come on _princess_ , let's take you back to the hotel." Cas smiled gently as Dean wrapped his arms around the older boy like a child would do and allowed himself to be carried.

" _Love_ you Cas." He muttered quietly.

"Ah that's the sleep talking, but if it means anything, I love you _too_." Cas paused and frowned lightly, trying to lift the weight of the muscular sixteen year old.

"You're damn _heavy_ though." And Cas let go of the upper side of Dean's body and wondered if it might be easier for him to rest him over his shoulder, he put a hand round Dean's left ankle and then went to put his other on the right when he felt something.

" _Huh_?" He muttered almost silently, glancing up at Dean who was dead to the world. Slowly pulling up the bottom of Dean's dark denim jeans, Cas' confusion only continued at the sight of something shiny and fake looking.

He took two fingers and pressed them against Dean's leg, it felt hard and cold, unlike the other one he felt in his other hand; and there was absolutely no hair whatsoever. Pushing the bottom of his trousers up a little farther, Cas felt his words catch in his throat.

"Oh my _god_..." His voice trailed off into a sad whisper and he stared down warily at Dean's leg, warm and full of blood until it reached just above his ankle, where it came to a small, sewn up stump. And where Dean's right foot used to be, where his five toes used to move freely and his ankle moved when he wanted it to, sat a prosthetic ankle and foot.

"Oh _Dean_." And Cas ran a hand along Dean's soft cheek, watching as his eyelashes fluttered in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was quite difficult to put into words, but I would love to hear what everybody thought of it!  
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated!  
> Thanks so much everybody :)


	5. Cas

John put the hotel room key in the back pocket of his jeans and turned to his youngest son, smiling down sleepily at him.

"Where's Dean, dad?" Sam asked as the two kicked of their shoes and sat on their separate beds across the wide room.

"I'm not quite sure, but if he wants me to help him clean his leg then he better be home soon, I don't like the idea of him out so late when he's been wanting to stay at home so much recently."

John placed the base of his palms against his eyes and rubbed them hard, yawning lightly and beckoning his youngest son to sit with him.

Picking up the small black remote from the table next to the complimentary bottle of wine and snacks, John switched on the telly and began to surf the channels

"I miss _mom_ , dad." Sam gulped quietly, his head resting gently on John's shoulder as the two sat and blankly watched some sit com with that goddamn canned laughter filling the room after every punchline.

"I miss her _everyday_ Sam, but we can only look forward and know that she wouldn't want us to be sad anymore, I know it's hard." John brushed his son's chestnut hair away from his forehead and planting a small, reassuring kiss down on the soft skin and closing his eyes, sighing deeply.

~

Cas stopped outside the front of the hotel and glanced around behind him, watching the body of Dean move up and down as he slept deeply, sat protectively in between Cas and the back of the bike.

He'd had a little time to think whilst he was driving, he still couldn't get his head around anything but had decided not to question Dean and wait for him to tell him; it wasn't his place to bring the subject up and he didn't want to upset him.

Scooping the boy up in his arms and smiling gently as his eyelashes fluttered and he moved himself closer to the boy holding him, moving into his strong arms.

~

Dean stirred slightly in his sleep and turned over, he felt a slight breeze rustling through the thin white curtains and it felt nice and welcoming on his hot face. He took his hand and rubbed the inside of his eyes, blinking a couple of times before letting them adjust to the light of the bedroom.

He couldn't remember coming back the night before and he couldn't remember getting to the hotel and sorting out his leg; but a left foot nearing his right angle told him that John had sorted him out.

Dean pushed the covers away and yawned lightly, pushing out both of his arms until he heard a satisfying crunch, signalling that his back wouldn't ache if he stood up.

The one thing Dean liked about this certain hotel was the amount of privacy he got, the rooms were big but they always had another smaller room behind the bathroom in case anybody wanted to sleep on their own; of course Dean took up that opportunity.

All he could think about was the night before, all he could think about was that soft look in Cas' eyes as Dean had told him the truth about him.

Dean fumbled around beside the bed and pulled up the walking stick he usually kept hidden in his suitcase, taking it up in his right hand, Dean swung himself round on the bed until he was sitting up straight and then let his left food touch the carpeted floor beneath him.

Putting all of his weight onto his left food and managing to stand, Dean picked up the damn prosthetic he'd grown so fucking attached to over the past couple of months and started to attach the end of his leg.

 

"So fucking _ugly_." He muttered bitterly to himself, his nostrils flaring angrily as he threw down the walking stick and placed his fake foot against the carpet along with his left.

 

Walking across the room in nothing but his light blue underwear that clung tightly to his muscly ass and made an obscene bulge stick out his boxers, even if he didn't have a hard-on; Dean looked at himself in the thin mirror that stood the length of the wall.

His forehead creased as he glanced down at the foot, slightly off in colour but not so you'd notice if you weren't up close up, and he quickly looked away. Dean looked up his chest and towards his face, it looked as sad and sour as he had done for the last few months and Dean shook his head slightly.

Moving his shoulders round, Dean looked over his shoulder and bit down hard on his tongue, he fucking hated his body nowadays.

Everywhere he looked there were tell-tale signs of what had happened that rainy night when his precious mother had lost his life and he'd lost a leg and got life-long scars protruding the soft skin of his back.

 

Dean picked up a small bag from his suitcase which contained a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, hair gel and some clear film, Dean pulled out the last object and stood with his fake foot propped up against the toilet seat.

He took the film and placed it at the top, moving the prosthetic up and down as he rolled the film round and round until it was completely covered. Slipping down his boxers, Dean stood in the middle of the locked bathroom stark naked, he pulled a towel down from the rack and switched on the water, waiting for it to warm up.

Humming gently to himself, he couldn't help but let w small smile slide across his freckled face as he remembers his conversation with Cas the evening before.

Having not showered the night before, Dean felt slightly unclean and didn't like the feel of not waking up and being refreshed, so stepping into the shower and making sure he didn't slip because of the film wrapped around his prosthetic foot, Dean let the warm water run down his body.

He took the bar of soap that had been left at the side of the stall and began to rub it along his arms until he worked up a lather; he continued this process along his legs and up his back. Slowly working his way down to his ass, Dean let his hands run up and down the soft mass of muscles and then moved his hands around the other side. Running them down along his pubic bone, Dean closed his eyes and felt how the gentleness of his touch made his cock twitch slightly.

Opening one eye and glancing around at the door, although he already knew that nobody could get in because it was locked, Dean put his soapy hand back to his dick and began to stroke the underside, letting his eyes snap back shut and biting down gently on his lip.

Soon enough Dean could feel himself hardening and he leant back against the cold tiles of the shower and rested his back as he worked away at his twitching cock.

"Ah _fuck_ , _yes_." He whispered gently under his breath as he began to rock backwards and forwards into his hand; wanting more and more.

A dribble of precome oozed from Dean's slit and ran down the side of his head. All Dean could think about was Cas wanting him, all he could think about was how perfect Cas would be if he was with him now; how fucking amazing it would feel.

Dean soon found that tugging on his hard dick was becoming easier as the beads of precome found themselves mixed with the soap and made it easier for him to slid his right hand up and down, up and down.

A short flush and soon Dean was biting down hard into his bottom lip and his cock had flushed so red and was standing so hard that he could hardly think, just rock his hand backwards and forwards.

" _Cas_..." He whispered quietly as his hand movements slowed down and a short spurt of come dribbled out of his slit and splashed against the shower floor, swimming around in the water before sinking down the plug hole with the rest of the soapy water.


	6. Humiliation

Cas rolled over and picked up the spare pillow in his arms, clinging it to his chest as though he was hugging it like it was a person or something.

In his sleep, the Novak boy had managed to wipe black eyeliner all over the white sheets and the black makeup had stained the skin under his eyes. Cas ran a hand through his soft hair, it fell down limply near his eyes and looked out of place when it was combed and gelled to death, stuck on the top of his head.

Brushing his tongue along his lips and feeling the little silver ring in the corner, Cas picked up one of his fingers lazily and began to play with it, still half asleep.

He'd forgotten the events of the night before for that moment, although he knew that soon enough the upsetting truth would worm its way back into his head and make him overthink everything again.

Cas hadn't realised it but, without his makeup and those leather clothes, he looked a lot younger than he did with them on; over the last year he had been mistaken for nearer twenty that seventeen and he'd liked knowing he looked more mature.

Cas opened his eyes slightly and let the bright blue crystals adjust to the early morning light before he propped himself up on one of the night pillows and glanced across the empty bedroom.

Letting out a small yawn, Cas thought back to the events of the night before and how nice it had been to go out with Dean on his own. Cas thought back to how much _older_ Dean had looked since the year before, and how much he had changed. His bright green eyes had seemed greener, his dark, tanned skin had seemed clearer and his freckled face had looked all the more endearing.

Cas couldn't help but let the sleepy smile cloud his face as he thought of Dean Winchester, it's like the two things were meant for each other, a _smile_ and Dean, they went perfectly.

But then Cas' memory slowly crept up on him and he felt that sinking feeling he'd felt before he'd dropped Dean off at his hotel room. So Dean had lost the bottom of his leg. Cas had known that he'd been with Mary the night that that accident had taken place, but he'd never known that Mary wasn't the _only_ one that had been hurt.

He also wondered how much that accident must have affected Dean mentally, Cas suddenly felt strangely protective and all he wanted to do was scoop up the Winchester boy in his arms and kiss him and tell him that everything was fine, everything would turn out _fine_.

~

Dean picked up his towel and wrapped it just below his belly-button, putting his left foot down on the tiled floor and dragging his right out, starting to unwrap the film before throwing it into a small, tin bin.

He took up another towel and out it around his shoulders, wrapping the top around his hair and rubbing hard, taking the white towel away and feeling his dark brown hair standing high on end.

Dean then pulled on the clothes he'd brought into the bathroom with him and then carefully put on his pair of socks before traipsing back into the main hotel room.

"Mornin' _sunshine_." John called out cheerily from the end of his bed, switching on the small white kettle, ready to make himself a black coffee.

"Morning dad." Dean answered, walking over to a small plastic chair near his dad's bed and sitting down beside his father, Sam lay asleep beside him, snoring quietly and muttering something under his breath as he dreamt.

"Cas brought you back last night, you were dead to the world." John smiled lightly and glanced up at his son as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah, we went out for a drive on his bike, it was _awesome_." Dean exclaimed happily, letting a small smile spread across his face as he thought back to the events of the night before and how perfect it had been.

~

Sam took the small comb from the chest of drawers beside his bed and yanked it through the tight knots that had found themselves in his bush of chestnut hair as he's tossed and turned throughout the night.

Picking up his striped t-shirt and pushing his arms through the sleeves before pulling it other his head, the youngest Winchester boy picked up his bag and walked into the hallway where his brother and father were standing waiting for him.

"I thought we could go to the beach today, boys." John told his two children as they walked through the carpeted hallways towards the dining room where the scent of bacon was drifting ever-so-slowly into the bedrooms.

"But _dad_ ," Dean started, his green eyes wide as he grabbed hold of John's wrist to stop him from walking.

" _No_ Dean, I've thought this over." John put up a hand as though to say there was no point in arguing "You're gonna have to come out of hiding at some point, and it's been damn _months_." John spoke softly and hated himself for it, he knew how difficult it must be for his son but he also knew that he couldn't get into the habit of always feeling self conscious and never going out and enjoying himself ever again.

"So I don't even get a fucking _say_ in any of this, right?" Dean's face flushed red and he turned away, his nostrils flaring slightly and his fists clenching underneath the long sleeves of his blue and black flannel.

"Dean _please_ , I'm not saying any of this to be mean, you have to try and _understand_." John had sounded more pleading than he'd intended, but he couldn't help it, he desperately wanted Dean to understand his position as a father and that he should be doing what was right for his son.

Dean didn't speak another word, just started to walk slower than his two relatives so he was trailing behind, he knew there was no point in trying to argue with John Winchester, what was the point in starting something he couldn't finish?

 

"I _love_ you, Dean." John called out loudly from in front of him, but Dean didn't answer, just carried on staring at a wet patch on the carpeted floor beside him as they queued up to enter the breakfast hall.

 

Sitting down on one of the plastic chairs, Dean pushed his right leg out under the table and stretched, it always felt so fucking uncomfortable when he showered with it in, it made the bottom of his leg itch and of course he couldn't just take it off right there and relieve the annoyance. Sam sat down beside him and placed a hand on his under the table, Dean slowly looking up and smiling sadly at his brother.

"Dad's only trying to _help_ , Dean." Sam gulped and waited for the argument that he thought was coming.

"I _know_ , Sammy." Dean replied, sighing heavily and closing his eyes, why did everything have to be so damn fucked up all the time? Surely him being the sixteen year old meant that he should be comforting his twelve year old brother and not be taking life advice from him.

~

Cas stepped out of the bathroom and ran a hand through his chocolate hair.

"Oh my _god_ , is that, _Castiel Novak_?!" Anne questioned with false surprise.

"Ah shut your _mouth_." Cas stuck his chin out and crossed his arms, waiting for his mother to bring a snide mark in to the conversation as she always seemed to do.

"No _seriously_ Cas, you look _so_ much better like that." Anne nodded her head lightly and pulled her seventeen year old son into a warm embrace, closing her eyes and xmiling into the crook of her boy's neck.

Cas had showered and had decided not to bother gelling his hair, it hung loosely around his face but suited him so much more, his lip ring had started to bother him so he'd also taken that out.

He'd ditched his usual leather attire and was wearing one of his plain black t-shirts with a pair or dark blue skinny jeans he only wore on odd occasions, for some reason he just felt like today would be better if he wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't.

~

Breakfast swam by quickly and soon Dean found himself packing a back for the beach, it was like his throat was full of blades and every single time he tried to swallow his breath got caught and he felt as though he couldn't suck any air in.

It was fucking _ridiculous_ that he was getting so worked up about something that didn't really mean anything, but he wanted desperately for the day to be over and the humiliation to be far behind him.

He packed his swimming pants and the large roll of film, a top that he knew he was going to wear in the water to stop anyone from seeing his scars, and a book so that he could hide somewhere and pretend he was doing something productive so he didn't have to join in their so-called ' _fun_ '.


	7. Understanding

Dean stepped out of John's car and couldn't help but feel his palms start to sweat and his fingers start to shake.

No matter how stupid somebody else saw his state, Dean knew that this feeling bubbling inside his stomach was perfectly reasonable.

"Here we go, boys!" John exclaimed, maybe a little too cheerily, ruffling Sammy's soft hair with the palm of his hand and ignoring the look of distaste his youngest son gave him.

"It's a great day for it!" Fred answered back as he locked his car and stepped towards the other family in front of them. Dean swallowed hard and glanced around, waiting to see Cas.

He didn't know if it was going to make him feel better or worse, this day could definitely only go two ways, either bad or really fucking bad.

Cas stepped out the back of his family's SUV and Dean couldn't help but forget about his own problems for a few minutes and gawk at the pure beauty in front of him.

Cas was looking a lot more like himself, his hair was almost the same as it had been the year before, he wasn't wearing thick eyeliner and that small silver lip ring had disappeared. Dean wouldn't have complained either way, Cas managed to look fucking _perfect_ whether he was dressed like your All-American boy, or someone from an English, 1970s punk rock band.

Dean couldn't help but notice the way Cas' blue eyes had gone from bright blue to electric blue as he noticed the Winchester boy staring at him from the side of his father's car.

" _Hey_ , Dean." Cas ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smirked at the younger boy beside him, glancing down at him with a small glint in his eyes. Cas had decided to play it cool on his discovery the night before and was curious to see what Dean would do about going swimming.

"Hello there, _Cassie_." Dean replied, the Novak boy raised his eyebrow and laughed lightly, pretending to nudge Dean in the side as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk down the dusted steps, covered with yellow sand.

"The sea looks fucking _amazing_ today." Cas stared out at the rippling blue waves, his eyes wide with wonder and a genuine smile spreading across his face that made him look ten years younger.

Dean couldn't help but agree, it _did_ look nice. And a year ago he would have already ripped off his clothes and would be sprinting into the refreshing pool by the time Cas had finished his sentence.

But _no_ , Dean wasn't the same person he had been a year ago, he was a totally different human being. This new Dean had a deformed back and a fake foot because his other one had been sliced off in a car accident and he'd almost bled to death; new Dean Winchester didn't know what feeling comfortable and enjoying things meant anymore

"Let's not waste any time, boys." Anne started to the group of men in front of her "Go on you lot, go have _fun_!" Cas didn't wait around to be told a second time, he was quickly ripping off his black shirt and Dean had to fight back the urge to touch those rippling abs that protruded his tanned skin.

The oldest Winchester boy glanced round at his father who was staring at him with a worried look in his dark brown eyes, he shook his head and slowly began to push down his jeans, his heart beginning to smash against his chest as he thought of everything that could happen when they saw his leg.

Cas had already stripped down to his trunks and was bouncing around in the sand like a small child, waiting for Dean to do the same so that the two could go off into the welcoming sea.

The day was warm and Dean couldn't help but feel beads of sweat run down his forehead and all he wanted to dos as rip off the old t-shirt he'd put on. But Dean also knew that he could only manage so much per day, and showing off his back and his foot would mean double the humiliation.

" _Fuck_ it." Dean muttered quietly to himself, shaking his head and biting the inside of his mouth as he pushed down his trousers all the way and stood in his swimming shorts, ignoring the looks the two families were giving him and taking out the clear film to protect his prosthetic foot.

" _Here_ , let me help you." Cas cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound even, he didn't want to act shocked, but he also didn't want to ignore the fact that Dean looked utterly terrified at the prospect of showing people the real him.

Dean glanced up at the older boy to see if he was grimacing at the fact that Dean's leg wasn't how it was supposed to be, but he was surprised to see that Cas' face was expressionless.

The older boy bent down and gently took the fake foot into his lap, picking up the roll of film that Dean passed to him and wrapping a few layers round and round until Dean gently told him to stop. The two families fell silent as they watched the teenagers standing together, neither one of them mentioning the thing that was on everybody's mind.

~

For a summer's day, the water was surprisingly cold, small strings of seaweed floated up from the ocean bed and ran across Dean's body, making him move around uncomfortably in the salty water.

He'd gone out further than intended, Cas and his brother were nearer the shore, playing on a surf board the Novak's has brought with them to the beach, Sam, John and Fred were playing soccer on the sand and Anne was relaxing on a deck chair, catching the brilliant rays of sun as they slid down her body.

Dean pushed out his arms and legs until he was in the shape of a star, he closed his eyes and gently let himself rock. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, the only sound that of the gentle splash of water against water.

Dean could feel the film at the end his leg rubbing uncomfortably and his forehead creased.

 

The oldest Winchester boy must have drifted to sleep some time after that, because the next time he opened his eyes he saw Cas, salty droplets dripping from the ends of his dark hair, his muscular chest glistening with seawater in the sun and a small smile spread across his face.

"You were asleep." Cas moved around in the water beside Dean who, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and pushing himself upright so he could see properly, also smiled at his old friend.

"I didn't notice." Dean quickly looked down at his right foot which he'd purposefully hidden behind his left. Of course he knew that Cas knew, he just didn't like to show it, it made him feel pretty much the exact opposite of normal, the word ' _freak_ ' sprang to mind.

"You don't have to _hide_." Cas' voice had suddenly turned much more serious and he pushed out a tanned hand, making sure neither family was looking, and gently placed it on Dean's hip, pulling him closer to him.

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat and he couldn't help but gulp down the large lump that had seemingly formed in his mouth. Dean could feel every heated breath that left Cas' mouth and nostrils against his face, it made the tiny individual hairs on his neck raise and goose pimples break out along his arms.

"No one can see us, _Cassie_." And Dean was no longer saying that to annoy Cas, he was so wrapped in up in the moment that he almost forgot about his leg and was even tempted to rip his shirt off.

" _No_ , no they can't." Cas confirmed, a smile smirk placing itself perfectly at the corner of the older boy's mouth, making Dean's heart melt inside of him. _Fuck_ he was _hot_.

Cas very slowly moved his hand around from Dean's hip to the part of his back which broke down into the muscular cheeks of his ass.

" _Damn_ Dean, you're _prefect_." Cas whispered breathily. Dean bit down hard on the inside of his bottom lip and looked up at the taller boy with lust-filled emerald eyes, his black pupils had enlarged in size so much that they almost looked fully black.

Cas ran his hands along the back of Dean's ass so softly that the Winchester could hardly feel it, all he knew was that Cas was there in front of him and was touching him so intimately that he could hardly breathe. Den didn't know what to do with his hands, they'd been rested awkwardly by his sides and he couldn't help but want to explore Cas' body, see if it was as fucking amazing as he had imagined.

"Cas I _need_ you." Dean's voice was so quiet that he even questioned himself if he'd spoken or not. But quiet or loud, Cas had apparently heard him as he pulled Dean even closer and let the sixteen year old see the tent in his swimming trunks as his cock hardened.

Dean swallowed hard and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, he could taste the saltiness of the sea and it made his mouth dry.

"Dean, there's a small cove just around the corner, the sea thins out there and nobody goes there that much, come with me." There was such a desperate layer in Cas' voice that, even if Dean hadn't wanted to go with him, he would have felt very much obliged to do so.

 

Cas pulled his head out from the water and took a deep breath before moving his arms again and swimming to the edge, he glanced round to see Dean coming along slowly.

Cas knew that it was a lot more difficult for Dean to swim now that he had his prosthetic leg, but he was a stubborn shit and had told Cas he'd rather struggle than have anyone help him, so Cas had gone in front but kept more than a close eye on him.

The two teenagers rested on one of the rocks, every time one of them turned away from staring at the other, the other boy would turn around and gaze lustfully at the muscular outline of the other one's body.

Cas crossed his legs in attempt to hide his more than obvious hard-on, although he could feel those green eyes burning a hole through his wet grey shorts, it was kind of turning Cas on even more and he didn't know how, he was already hornier than he'd ever been before.

" _Cas_ ," Dean's voice was soft and gentle "Come here." And the Winchester boy moved his hands away from his lap, revealing the obscene bulge waiting for the Novak boy to come a relieve the pressure.


End file.
